New Year's Kiss
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Roman and Seth share a New Year's kiss-rolleigns one shot.


**There is really no plot to this.**

 **There's little mentions of smut, but just mainly fluffy.**

* * *

"Ah perfect!" Seth said.

Seth looked around his home. He had just finished setting up the Christmas decorations and he is proud of his work. His boyfriend, Roman, is out of town this week on business and is returning tomorrow. Seth wanted to surprise him with the lights outside, tree up, and the decorations everywhere. Seth also has a little surprise of his own for Roman tomorrow night.

Seth grabbed the mistletoe and hung it up in the frame connecting the living room and hallway.

"Now, I'm finished." Seth said.

Seth heard the landline go off. He ran into the kitchen to answer it

"Hello?"

 _"Hey babe, how are you?"_

"Roman! I miss you."

 _"I miss you too. Sorry about the weird number popping up. I need to charge my phone, but I just had to talk to you."_

Seth pulled the phone back and saw it said unknown caller on the caller ID.

"What's up baby?"

 _"I will be here one extra day."_

Seth pouted. "Oh no, why?"

 _"They want me to give one more lecture."_

"You are a popular businessman. Of course they want you."

 _"But I want you."_

Seth smiled through the other line. "I want you too."

 _"I can't wait to see you."_

"I can't wait to see you too." Seth paused. "I'm gonna go take a shower, but I will call you tonight."

 _"I hope you think about me."_

"I always do" Seth laughed.

 _"I love you."_

"I love you too."

Seth hung up the phone and went upstairs. Roman watched from the living room window as Seth went upstairs. He grabbed his keys and quietly unlocked the front door. When he walked in, he saw how delightfully decorated his home is.

Roman heard the shower turn on, so he shut and locked his front door, left his keys on the hallway table and quietly crept upstairs.

When he got into his room, he stripped out of his clothes and put on something more comfortable. He went over and sat on the bed and waited for Seth to get out of the shower.

About ten minutes later, the shower turned off and Roman got out of the bed.

Seth opened the door and screamed when he saw a man in his room. He opened the door back up and saw that it was Roman.

Seth smiled broadly as he ran and jumped into Roman's awaiting arms.

"You asshole, you tricked me." Seth said before repeatedly kissing Roman's lips.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Seth smiled as he rested his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman closed in his arms and hugged Seth and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and returned the hug. Roman has been gone for 10 days, but it feels like he's been gone for 10 months.

Seth moved in with Roman at the beginning of the New Year and two months later, they bought a house together. Roman is a businessman and he has his own company. He wanted to buy a big mansion for him and Seth, but Seth said no. They did, however, buy a home together in a gated community. It had an in ground pool in the backyard and a patio for cookouts. The house was still too big, but Roman told Seth he could decorate it anyway he wants. Seth does architectural work and designing is one of his talents. Roman and Seth like to take late night swims together during the summer and campfires outside in the winter.

When Roman came back from a business trip, he walked into his penthouse and was sadden that his boyfriend wasn't there. He then remembered that Seth doesn't live with him. So Roman went over to Seth's apartment at two in the morning. Seth wasn't happy to be woken up, but when he saw Roman there, he suddenly forgot why he was mad.

Roman told him that he missed him and couldn't wait until the morning. When the sun rose, Seth woke up and smiled at Roman sleeping next to him in his bed. They have spent nights together in each other's beds before, but there was something about that moment that Seth knew that he should be waking up to Roman every morning. Seth moved in with Roman and then they started house hunting together.

"I love the decorations baby," Roman said.

Seth pulled back and kissed Roman's jaw. Seth crinkled his nose and Roman started to laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"You shaved," Seth replied

"You know I love that beard—especially in the lower region." Seth added.

"I'll grow it back for you, baby." Roman said.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked and then pecked Roman's lips.

"I'm always hungry." Roman smirked and then groped Seth's ass.

Seth giggled. "Save that for later."

* * *

The following week Roman and Seth spent getting ready for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, they are going to Dean's house for his annual Christmas party. Seth hates Dean and Dean hates Seth, but they both suck it up for Roman.

Dean was Roman's roommate and best friend in college. A year after graduation, Roman met Seth in a bar and they hit it off instantly. Roman was there being a wing man for Dean. He was supposed to get guys off the women by talking about sports. While Dean was talking to Renee, Roman saw Seth sitting all by himself in a corner booth. So Roman did what any gentleman would do and go over and join him. He and Seth hit it off that night and even made plans for dinner the next night.

Dean didn't think Seth was right for Roman because Roman is this "risk taking" guy and Seth is this "follow the rule type guy and Dean would get mad every time Roman kept making dates with him.

On Christmas, Seth and Roman are heading to Roman's parents' house for a Christmas party.

* * *

Seth came downstairs. He looked at all the gifts Roman got him and he realizes that Roman spoils him too much, but Seth bought him a lot of gifts too. He went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. It's New Year's Eve and Dean is having another party. Christmas Eve went well and Seth met Roman under the mistletoe a few times that night and avoided Dean.

Roman quietly crept through the back way to the kitchen and went up behind Seth. He scooped Seth into his arms and placed multiple kisses on his cheek.

"I love you," Roman said.

"I love you too," Seth replied

Roman released Seth from his arms and started helping Seth with breakfast.

"So, we need to do something for Dean today." Roman mentioned.

"We?" Seth asked as he side eyed his boyfriend.

"He's your friend," Seth added.

"He likes you Seth," Roman replied.

"No he doesn't. He hasn't liked me since we started dating." Seth said.

"Babe…" Roman started as he moved to stand behind Seth, holding him in his arms

"Dean is a complicated person, but he likes you. I love you and you make me happy." Roman added.

"Now, let's eat so we can spend the day together!"

* * *

"I'm proposing to Seth tonight," Roman said to Dean.

"You're really sure about him?" Dean questioned.

"I love him and he's the one." Roman replied.

"I don't Roman, he doesn't seem right for you." Dean said.

"I mean he doesn't take risks. He's not like you at all." Dean added.

"Dean, just because he doesn't do the stupid shit we do, doesn't mean he's not right for me." Roman said.

Roman hopped up and sat on the kitchen island.

"Remember over the summer when we took my yacht out and swam in the open water. You, me, Renee, Seth, and a few others, and everyone was having a great time…"

"And Seth wouldn't get in the water? Yeah, I remember." Dean interrupted.

"You spent most of the day on the boat in the bedroom making out with him." Dean added.

"We had sex actually, but that's not the point." Roman replied.

"Seth has a fear of open water and I was able to get him to get off the boat and into the water." Roman added.

Roman paused. "He trusts me, Dean. He trusts me, like I trust him."

Dean got up and walked over to his best friend. He clasped his hand on Roman's shoulder. "I still don't think he's right for you, but if he makes you this happy, then I hope I'm proven wrong."

Roman smiled at his friend. "If he says yes, be ready because you're my best man."

* * *

It was 11:55 p.m and Roman was going to propose to Seth at midnight.

Roman walked into the living room and walked up behind Seth. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and kissed the back of his head.

"Can you come with me?" Roman said and started pulling Seth out with him.

"Well, I don't seem to have a choice." Seth laughed.

Roman took Seth out onto Dean's patio, where the lights were twinkling.

"Ro, we're gonna miss the ball drop."

Roman grabbed Seth's hands and kissed them.

"Seth Rollins," Roman started.

"You and I have been together for a long time. We've laughed together, cried together, yelled at each other. You've kicked me out of the house, made me sleep in the guest room, came into the guest room and slept with me, you opened up to me, but most importantly…we trust each other."

Roman paused, took a breath and continued.

"You have made me the happiest man I could possibly be. I love waking up to you every morning and going to sleep with you in my arms. I love everything about you."

Seth looked away to wipe his tears. He glanced at the TV clock countdown and saw that it's fifteen second to midnight.

"Roman, we should get back—" Seth cut himself off when he saw Roman down on one knee and a diamond encrusted ring shining in his eyes.

"Seth Rollins,"

 _10, 9, 8,_

"Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man…"

 _7, 6, 5_

"…by becoming my husband?"

 _4, 3, 2, 1_

Seth smiled and cried. "Yes!"

 _Happy New Year!_

Roman slid the ring on Seth's finger. Seth pulled Roman up and kissed him.

"I'm starting off my new year with my future husband." Seth said.

Roman kissed him again, as they walked into the living room to make an announcement.


End file.
